Brisa de verão
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Uma simples brisa traz um lenço e uma carta até Carlinhos Weasley. E com estes simples objetos, ele conhece alguém que pode transformar seu último ano em Hogwarts em uma doce e conturbada estadia. Fic que conquistou segundo lugar no I Challenge de Persona


"À época da ascensão lenta de Lord Voldemort, a redenção e honra de qualquer bruxo de família nobre, principalmente sonserina, era se tornar um aliado do tão poderoso mestre. Os Wilkes não constituíam uma exceção. O "pequeno" Kevin Wilkes, assim chamado pela sua baixa estatura, havia desapontado seus pais ao se casar em segredo com uma distinta moça, chamada Samantha Melbridge. Os defeitos de sua noiva soavam intoleráveis, pois era corvinal e mestiça.

Apesar de não desistir de seu casamento, Kevin não queria correr o risco de ser assassinado pela própria família em sinal de vingança. Portanto, decidiu virar um Comensal e obrigou Samantha a segui-lo, a fim de protegê-la.

Sem saída, pois a guerra estava piorando gradativamente, ela aceitou. No entanto, o Ministério não tardou a descobrir o paradeiro de Kevin, que era muito dedicado ao seu ofício quando necessário.

Na confusão, os aurores não encontraram Samantha e sua filha. Elas foram enfeitiçadas pelo Comensal e presas em um armário de vassouras, o único local onde se podia aparatar na casa. Paralisada de medo, ela absorvia os gritos que vinham da sala e refletia sobre seu futuro incerto.

Aguardou dentro do armário o tempo que pôde para não sufocar, pois o calor insuportável do verão contribuía ainda mais para seu mal estar e preocupação com a menina grudada em seus braços. Tentando abrir a porta, encontrou uma espécie de resistência, o que a desesperou. O feitiço não a dominava mais, não havia razão para aquilo estar ocorrendo. Sacou sua varinha e fez a porta desaparecer. Ao tencionar tocar o chão com a mão, sentiu a frieza do braço de Kevin, caído em frente ao esconderijo. Não permitiu que a filha visse, tampando os olhos dela com um lenço.

Antes que pudesse se aproximar mais dele, ouviu passos. Entendendo que eram aurores, e então voltou ao refúgio, abraçou sua menina com força e aparatou.

Como não teve condições de refletir muito sobre onde iria, o impulso falou mais alto. Viu-se, após muitos anos, na rua onde antes morava sua família. Naquele momento, somente sua irmã mais velha permanecia lá. Andando com dificuldade e confusa, não conseguiu bater na porta da residência que queria. Desmaiou no jardim, escutando os gritos desesperados da menina. Extremamente preocupada, a srta. Melbridge não demorou a socorrer sua irmã e a sobrinha.

No ano seguinte, Lord Voldemort sucumbiu e estava supostamente aniquilado. Samantha sentiu um enorme alívio ao saber da notícia, pois havia uma vida dependente dela.

Todavia, quando não se preocupava com nada mais e achou que o Ministério não se importaria com ela, por causa de sua filha, ele as encontrou. Samantha foi presa pelos aurores, e não houve argumento que a livrasse da sentença. Pensou, então, em tudo que ela e Kevin fizeram como Comensais da Morte, e teve vergonha de si. Mas a vergonha não passava perto da dor de deixar a garotinha, e não saber até que ponto os erros dela e de seu falecido marido a afetariam em Hogwarts, onde ela estava pelo segundo ano.

Ela tinha certeza de que não poderia retificar-se. E levou consigo apenas um lenço que Kevin a ofereceu ainda no colégio. Ele o enfeitiçou para o nome dela ser escrito em ouro, toda a vez que ela o tocasse. Aquele objeto era e seria sua única lembrança concreta dele.

O único pedido feito por ela era que a prendessem e nada divulgassem, a fim de preservar sua querida filha. Como a estudante não aparentava ser violenta e nem ter tendência a seguir o caminho dos pais um dia - pois eles vedavam seus olhos e ouvidos, escondendo-a enquanto matavam quem não precisasse mais existir para o Lord - eles garantiram que o Ministério não negaria a súplica de Samantha.

Talvez, isso não fosse o bastante para apagar a marca invisível que a menina carregaria no decorrer da vida."

Acostumado a correr para assistir às primeiras aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, um rapaz de estatura média e forte, dotado de cabelos absurdamente ruivos, driblou as pedras e alunos que haviam em seu caminho com muita habilidade. Entretanto, um comprido lenço dançou conforme a brisa do verão e acabou por envolver seus olhos, provocando uma perda súbita de equilíbrio.

Ansioso para voltar a enxergar normalmente, ele pegou o adereço com brutalidade e sacudiu-o. Então, notou algo enrolado em uma de suas pontas. Um pergaminho extenso se espalhou sobre a grama. Como o vento, que anunciava uma chuva de verão, queria levar o pedaço de papel e o tecido azul, ele se adiantou e recolheu os dois. Tencionava examiná-los atentamente quando a aula, para a qual estava atrasado, terminasse.

O dia não estava propício para ocupações que fugissem aos deveres, e ele muito se entreteve com a aula dupla de Feitiços, a última antes de seu merecido descanso. Já no dormitório da Grifinória, ele se jogou em sua cama e pôs-se a ler a carta, deixando o lenço azul ao seu lado.

"Cara srta. Wilkes,

Lamento informá-la que seu pedido para visitar a sra. Wilkes foi negado efusivamente pelo Ministério da Magia, como outrora a prevenira. Sua tia fora muito generosa em fazê-lo em nome da srta., porém devo alertá-la da periculosidade de tentar ver um prisioneiro em Azkaban. Creio que, novamente, não serei ouvido. Na qualidade de advogado de sua família, devia-me um pouco mais de crédito, não acha?

Não consigo livrar sua mãe da pena porque o caso dela é demasiado complexo e envolve alta traição. Precisa compreender que seus pais erraram, e não voltará a ver a sra. Wilkes, provavelmente nem quando esta falecer.

Perdão pela sinceridade crua, mas estimo muito sua tia e você, se é que posso chamá-la assim. Apesar dos anos de convivência, nunca perdi a cordialidade para com a srta...

De qualquer maneira, procure esquecer essa ilusão alimentada durante tantos anos. Será mais agradável para continuar sua vida.

Atenciosamente..."

Rapidamente, o rapaz se levantou e dirigiu-se ao amigo de quarto:

- Ralph, você conhece alguma garota que tenha o sobrenome Wilkes?

- Não. Vá perguntar isso para o Phillip, ele certamente vai te dizer o nome de todas as garotas de Hogwarts que tenham mais de 14 anos – ironizou, tirando suas botas.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho! Aliás, o que você quer com essa garota se nem sabe o nome dela direito?

- Nada.

- Não me diga que estava com ela e nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o nome dela! – disse, surpreso e risonho.

- Você só pensa em bobagem, Ralph!

- Então me explique esse lenço, sem que eu pense que vai usá-lo.

- Quero saber quem é a dona dele. E tinha uma carta com o lenço, por isso sei o sobrenome da garota.

- Bom mistério – disse, falsamente pensativo. – Vou investigar para você.

- Grande amigo você é. Até parece que não sei quais são suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Que importa os meios, Carlinhos? Os fins são os importantes! Vou descobri-la para você, ou melhor, para nós. Amanhã, sem falta!

Não ousou duvidar da rapidez de Ralph, pois o amigo se mostrou muito interessado na srta. Wilkes. Porém, se Carlinhos Weasley declarasse indiferença para com informações sobre a moça, estaria mentindo.

No almoço do dia seguinte, Ralph já trazia boa nova:

- Carlinhos, ela é aquela baixinha de cabelos pretos e compridos. A que está sentada na ponta direita da mesa da Corvinal. Nem dá pra ver o rosto dela, porque ela está quase com a cara grudada no prato, mas acho que não deve ser grande coisa.

- Por quê?

- Ora, que garota na idade dela ainda se sentiria tímida desse jeito? Deve ser do jeitinho que você gosta, um dragão de tão feia – disse, rindo-se.

Carlinhos acompanhou-o nas risadas e tirou a mesma conclusão. Afinal, ela se encolhia tanto e o cabelo a encobria de tal forma que ele mal conseguiu vê-la entre o monte de alunos corvinais. Mas sabia que não confundiria aquela massa de fios negros e ondulados de modo algum. Seguiu-a, e percebeu quando ela se dirigiu à biblioteca. Silenciosa e discretamente, se aproximou dela e de algumas garotas que conversavam sem parar. Apesar do barulho, conseguiu ouvir bem o que mais o interessava:

- Será hoje depois das aulas. Eu avisei tanto você para treinar!

- Não tive tempo, fiquei procurando a carta que perdi – respondeu, visivelmente decepcionada e com o rosto contraído.

- Esqueça a carta por enquanto. Se puder, más notas também. Vamos nos concentrar para a escolha da nova artilheira da Corvinal. Estou torcendo por você e confio no seu talento!

- Confia na minha vontade, não no meu talento, Clarice. – ela esboçou um sorriso, mas só obteve uma expressão de desapontamento.

- Ânimo! Logo o relógio marcará sete horas!

- Que se ferre a hora, nada vai me livrar da aula chata da Minerva! – gritou a outra, passando de triste para irritada.

Elas passaram por Carlinhos, pois ele apressou o passo, mas nem o notaram. Ele sabia o que fazer para devolver o lenço e a carta. Porém, não conseguiria ignorar que esta era a sua única intenção. A moça não era um monstro, mas estava longe de ser bonita. Ele não costumava ser superficial, porém decidiu fazer apenas sua obrigação moral.

Às seis e meia, Carlinhos chegou ao campo de quadribol. Longe de querer assistir aos testes, passou sorrateiramente atrás da arquibancada. Esperou a fofoca das próximas moças cessarem e elas esvaziarem o local onde aconteciam as concentrações dos times.

Ouviu uma delas comentar que nem todas chegaram, e que o teste mal começara. Então, ele esperou elas saírem e entrou em uma das portas do armário de vassouras.

- Sufocar, não vou. E uma hora ela vai ter que passar por aqui.

Ele não se questionava por ter uma idéia tão descabida. Talvez o alerta de Ralph o tenha preocupado.

"- Imagina se além de feia, ela é brava. Uma catástrofe! Pode dizer que você roubou essa carta, e fazer um enorme escândalo. Vão achar que você quer algo com ela, e sinceramente isso seria triste!"

Realmente, não queria envolver-se com ela e nem ser alvo de falatório. Era comunicativo, porém de problemas desejava muita distância. Se houvesse confusão, ninguém serviria de testemunha, ao menos.

Cerca de uma hora depois, quase dormindo naquele escuro lugar, ele ouviu um estrondo ao seu lado. Alguém jogou violentamente a vassoura dentro do armário e não o fechou. Assim, foi possível escutar os berros.

- Todo o esforço maldito que fiz pra voar, acabado! Não sirvo pra nada nesse time, ainda tem aquelas nojentas pra tirar sarro de mim! Que mal eu fiz pra ter uma família imoral, um ex-namorado que adorava me trair e ser um verdadeiro desastre?

Por fim, ela pegou a vassoura de novo e a enfiou por entre as outras, pois não se alojou direito no espaço que deveria. Nisso, ouviu um gemido agudo. Imediatamente, soltou a vassoura e se afastou.

Com a mão na barriga e pálido, Carlinhos saiu de seu esconderijo cambaleando e espalhando as vassouras que o encobriam. Morrendo de calor, estava suado também. A garota, vendo o estado dele, não hesitou em auxiliá-lo.

- Desculpe, juro que não tinha a intenção! – disse apressadamente, tamanho era o seu nervoso.

- Eu sei – levou as mãos à boca, temeroso e ainda suando. Antes pelo calor, depois pela dor.

- Vou chamar alguém, ok? E por favor, me perdoe pelo...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Carlinhos vomitou tudo o que podia em cima dela. O acidente os deixou estáticos por alguns instantes, sem saberem como agir.

Carlinhos tentou manifestar arrependimento, mas ela não o deixou se explicar. Começou a gritar com ele, acusá-lo de ser um porco e um ladrão, pois se esconder no armário não era uma atitude inocente. No meio do discurso revoltado, os palavrões tiveram sua participação especial, o que deixou-o mais assombrado ainda. Entretanto, isso fê-lo esquecer da incômoda dor de estômago e prestar mais atenção no ataque histérico da pobre moça suja com seu almoço.

Consciente, um bom tempo depois, do papel ridículo que desempenhara, ela resignou-se. Pensou um pouco, corou de vergonha e disse:

- Vamos para a Ala Hospitalar. Você está em um estado deplorável e minha histeria não vai anular o fato de você estar passando mal, e eu estar um nojo completo!

Casmurra, pegou-o pelo braço e tentou erguê-lo. Como ele era mais forte e não queria desmerecer a boa vontade dela, sugeriu:

- Por que você não pega uma das vassouras quebradas? Me apóio melhor nelas, e você conseguirá suportar meu peso.

- Ok, vou pegar. Será o trajeto mais longo que já enfrentei! O cheiro está insuportável. Aliás, seu mal estar continua?

- Não, já passou. Só o estômago ainda dói um pouco, mas não se preocupe. Sua roupa não ficará pior do que está – ele também corou. Porém suas orelhas, no momento vermelhas, demonstravam isto melhor do que seu rosto.

- A roupa não importa. Estou nervosa, e isso acaba com tudo! Vamos logo, antes que eu queira vomitar aqui – acrescentou, ríspida.

Caminhando a passos lentos e recebendo olhares curiosos ou horrorizados dos alunos, Carlinhos e sua inconformada acompanhante chegaram até Madame Pomfrey.

- Mas o que é isso? Deitem-se e me contem o que houve!

Olharam-se, cúmplices.

- Eu passei mal e ela me socorreu. Acabei vomitando nela, então...

- Então vou pegar uma poção para enjôo e você vai se aquietar nessa cama, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Posso ir, Madame Pomfrey? Não tenho nada.

- Pode sim, querida. Sua crise passou?

- Ainda não – resmungou. – Mas não quero poções para me acalmar.

- Você é quem sabe.

Com feitiços, ela limpou os dois. Carlinhos tentou falar com a moça, porém Madame Pomfrey tratou de administrar suas poções nele, antes de qualquer outro ato.

- Já está limpa, agora é melhor voltar para o seu dormitório, não? Está ficando tarde.

- Não! Quer dizer... É, eu vou – respondeu, atordoada.

Ao sair da Ala Hospitalar, parou para refletir. Percebeu pelo olhar dele o desejo de falar algo. E ela foi tão temperamental, a ponto de não deixar ele explicar sua presença no armário de vassouras. Sentindo-se culpada pelo mal estar dele, entrou novamente na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey não estava lá. Aproveitando a oportunidade, pediu silêncio para Carlinhos e se escondeu embaixo de sua cama. Apavorado pela conduta dela, mas se acostumando com as varições de humor, tentou disfarçar seu anseio por não ver mais a enfermeira e satisfazer sua curiosidade.

Ainda vieram dois alunos, no entanto nenhum ocupou os leitos. Quando se viu sozinho, imediatamente ajudou a garota a levantar-se.

- Pensei que ela ia madrugar aqui! - reclamou ela.

- E por falar nisto, não é perigoso estar fora da cama?

- Quem se importa? Algumas amigas minhas podem notar, mas vão pensar que me escondi pela vergonha de não ter passado no teste para artilheira.

- Foi uma pena. Acredite, sinto muito por você não ter conseguido. Parecia ser muito importante – argumentou, lembrando-se da força com que ela enterrou a vassoura em sua barriga.

- Era sim. Tento entrar para o time desde que me entendo por aluna. Mas deixe isso de lado. Conte-me o que estava fazendo lá.

A pergunta o surpreendeu. E o tom afável dela, tanto quanto.

- É meio desnecessário perguntar, mas qual é o seu nome?

- Claire – sussurrou, espantada.

- Wilkes?

- Sim – pensando melhor na segunda pergunta, seu ânimo mudara. Tornou-se ríspida. – O que quer?

- Devolver umas coisas que encontrei ontem, no jardim de Hogwarts. Esse lenço voou na minha cara, e havia esta carta na ponta.

Ele estendeu os objetos a ela. Claire, temerosa e lívida, os apanhou com hesitação.

- Você leu a carta inteira?

- Confesso que sim. Mas não entendi quase nada, já que não conheço você e...

- Seu intrometido! Não deve ler a correspondência dos outros!

- Fale baixo! – advertiu.

- Você não tem vergonha de ler minha carta e me seguir? O que queria fazer? Espionar-me?

- Claire, por favor, fale baixo! Senão vão nos pegar aqui e pensarão bobagens!

Ele pegou-a pelos braços e a sacudiu. Não notando a força de seu gesto, viu que ela ficou tonta.

- Desculpe, mas não vi outro jeito de você se controlar. Fale bem baixinho.

- Não precisa me ensinar a me comportar! – resmungou.

- Ah, preciso! – refutou. – Não li a carta para saber da sua vida, queria devolvê-la. Mas deve entender, é praticamente impossível não ler toda. No começo dela só tem seu sobrenome, queria saber o seu primeiro nome também! O armário pareceu a melhor solução. Não queria assustar você ou pegar uma detenção por conta de uma possível revolta sua.

Contrariada, porém compreendendo a razão dele, respondeu:

- Obrigada por devolver minhas coisas.

Ela estendeu a mão a ele em sinal de agradecimento. Também tentou desmanchar sua expressão severa, e ele sorriu sinceramente. Quando Carlinhos tocou a mão dela com carinho, não conteve um outro sorriso, mas bem desconcertado.

Pela primeira vez, percebeu que Claire não era tão feia quanto tinha registrado em sua mente. O sorriso dela provocou nele uma paz imensa, após tantas confusões e mal entendidos. Carlinhos não chegou a considerá-la uma garota bonita. Mas suas feições, naquele momento, passaram a agradá-lo. Não gostava de julgar alguém pela aparência, então concluiu que a achou feia justamente pelo gênio difícil que ela exibia.

Confuso por mudar de opinião de forma rápida, ele nem notou o tempo gasto segurando a mão de Claire. Ela não tinha coragem para quebrar o contato, por estar muito envergonhada de toda a situação. Porém, sentia a necessidade de tomar alguma atitude. De repente, beijou-o no rosto e se afastou. Carlinhos tentou beijá-la, mas ela não deixou.

- Perdão, mas o seu hálito ainda está lamentável e pior do que um trasgo. Aliás, qual é o seu nome?

- Carlinhos Weasley. E obrigado por ser tão gentil – disse, desdenhoso.

- Não fale assim. Estou só sendo sincera. Apesar de que não estou medindo minhas palavras.

- Estou percebendo.

- Boa noite – disse, acenando para ele e saindo rapidamente.

- Como você vai entrar no dormitório?

- Não se preocupe. Eu me viro!

Um pouco atônito e com calor, demorou a deitar. Antes de dormir, ainda tentou sentir seu hálito. E quase vomitou novamente ao fazer isso.

Entrando sorrateiramente no dormitório feminino da Corvinal, deitou em sua cama com muita cautela. Embora tenha pensado que o barulho foi mínimo, sua amiga Clarice não a dispensou de um breve interrogatório, sentando-se na cama dela.

- Onde você estava? Fiquei preocupada! – sussurrou.

- Depois eu conto. Agora vamos acabar acordando alguém!

- Procurei você, e quando vi estava com um grifinório todo forte! Quem é? – perguntou, ansiosa por uma resposta.

- Amanhã, Clarice!

- Você sabe mesmo ser chata, sabia? Mas não me escapa!

No dia seguinte, Claire não pôde tomar seu café da manhã. Teve de narrar sua aventura com Carlinhos Weasley para sua mais atenciosa ouvinte de tantos anos. Mas Clarice não se mostrava plenamente satisfeita com os detalhes explanados por Claire. Queria sempre mais descrições.

Alguns dias depois, Carlinhos viu Claire sentada perto do lago. Diante do calor perturbador, arranjou uma garrafa de água para oferecer a ela, como desculpa para conversar. Concentrada em um livro, ela nem o notou.

- Claire?

Ela virou-se com cara de entediada. Ao ter consciência de quem a fitava, quase fez companhia à Lula Gigante, pois deu um pulo absurdo.

- A Lula não deve te amar tanto assim!

- Não precisa rir de mim, só me assustei. É natural, não? E o que você quer de mim hoje?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez.

- O que você quer?

- Nada, só vim te dar um pouco de água, mas pelo jeito você quer buscar em outro lugar.

- Chega de ironias, Carlos!

Daquela vez, ele se assustou.

- Só a minha mãe me chama de Carlos, e quando está brava.

- Muito bom saber disso. Mas não estou brava, só fiquei espantada porque não esperava que fosse você.

- Mal entendidos desfeitos – ele se levantou e foi até ela -, aceite a água, por favor.

- Ok.

Claire sorriu para ele, e Carlinhos não resistiu:

- Você devia sorrir mais. Fica muito melhor assim do que possessa.

- Obrigada pelo conselho. Mas naquele dia que me procurou, eu estava em um dia péssimo. Já ouviu falar em TPM?

- Já. E como ouvi! Só não tinha visto a ação dela com tanta violência.

- Perdão, de verdade! Não tenho o melhor gênio do mundo, mas não sou sempre estourada.

- E é estudiosa? – perguntou, folheando o livro.

- De jeito nenhum. Estou estudando para ter notas aceitáveis nos NIEM's.

- Estamos no mesmo ano tenebroso, então! Mas duas cabeças ocas não chegam a valer por uma, certo?

- Não sou tão burra assim!

- Calma, estava brincando – ele piscou um olho, e ela indicou que estava participando da brincadeira também. – O que pretende fazer?

- Cuidar de animais mágicos.

- Isso é muito interessante, acredite! Quero trabalhar com dragões. Gosta deles?

- Não tanto quanto você parece gostar.

Rindo um pouco do entusiasmo dele ao narrar várias histórias sobre dragões, ela sentou-se ao seu lado e desistiu de ler. Clarice e outras garotas mudaram seus planos ao vê-los juntos, julgando inconveniente interromperem uma conversa animada daquelas.

Alguns dias depois, Clarice exibiu sua inocente opinião sobre a amizade de Claire e Carlinhos:

- Vocês estão se dando muito bem, Claire. Talvez seja melhor impulsionar essa amizade colorida com um convite inocente para passear em Hogsmeade – sugeriu Clarice, pegando um pão doce e exibindo um tom de naturalidade.

- Como se fosse fácil fazer isso!

- E é. Clarice tem toda a razão.

- Melinda, não dê atenção pra ela! Está querendo me empurrar para o Carlinhos, sendo que mal nos conhecemos.

- Sou sua amiga, Claire! – exclamou Clarice, indignada. – Quero o melhor pra você. E vou fazer isto, porque se depender de você, o rapaz vai desistir achando que você o julga um doido capaz de se casar com um dragão.

Pegando um pedaço de pergaminho em no bolso de suas vestes, Clarice pediu emprestada a pena de Melinda, guardada com seus materiais empilhados no colo. Rabiscando rapidamente um bilhete, não deixou Claire ver o que escrevia e mandou em seguida para a mesa da Grifinória, através de sua coruja.

- O que você fez? – indagou Claire, pálida.

- Nada demais. Você acabou de convidar Carlinhos Weasley para passear em Hogsmeade. Dá um tchauzinho pra ele, está olhando para você, amiga! – sussurrou, animada.

Mais vermelha do que os cabelos dele, ela acenou de volta, tentando sorrir. Não sabia o que fazer, simplesmente. Ele começou a tirá-la de sua habitual razão corvinal.

Após o passeio, eles conversavam longamente, independente de onde se encontravam. Também andavam com suas turmas, mas todos desistiam de ficar perto dos dois quando eles encontravam um assunto que os absorvesse e os desligasse do mundo. E em um desses diálogos, onde os amigos ficavam em volta, mas não participavam ativamente dos debates, Carlinhos comentou sobre a carta. Estavam na biblioteca, e Madame Pince não ligava para os cochichos deles naquele instante. Havia alunos mais espevitados.

- Sua mãe está em Azkaban por quê? Não estou julgando, só queria saber como ajudá-la.

- Não pode me ajudar, Carlinhos. Posso contar o que aconteceu, mas tem de prometer que não vai espalhar isso.

- E eu tenho cara de fofoqueiro, Claire? – exaltou-se.

- Não fale tão alto aqui, senão ela expulsa a gente! – admoestou, no tom menos audível para a maioria que conseguiu.

- Ok. Mas se não quiser responder minha pergunta, deixe estar.

- Não – disse, com veemência. – Uma hora você ia precisar saber com quem está conversando. Vamos para o corredor, e eu direi tudo.

Despediu-se de Clarice e suas demais colegas. Carlinhos fez o mesmo com Ralph – o único amigo seu na biblioteca, mas ele veio mais pelas garotas do que para acompanhar Carlinhos, provavelmente. Ralph apenas despediu-se com um sorriso muito maldoso nos lábios.

Claire demorou um bom tempo explicando a história de seus pais. Carlinhos procurava não comentar nada até ela terminar, aumentando a vontade e coragem dela de falar. Porém, após tantas horas, o silêncio dele e expressão grave a preocuparam.

- E agora, o que você pensa de mim?

- É difícil dizer.

Ele deu voltas em torno dela, que o seguia com os olhos e terminou tonta por isso.

- Você é Comensal?

- Não! – respondeu, indignada.

- Acha certo o que seus pais fizeram?

- Não! Mas eles não tiveram escolha.

- Tiveram sim. Principalmente sua mãe.

- E qual era?

- Abandonar seu pai, ora! Se para ter o amor de uma mulher eu precisasse trair meus princípios, preferia ficar sem ela e com minha dignidade.

- Então você nunca deve ter sentido um amor tão forte quanto o deles!

- Pare de julgar o que você não sabe – resmungou.

- Se quer me convencer que minha mãe merece estar naquele lugar horrível, não precisa mais falar comigo!

- E se discordar da senhorita significa cortar relações, sinto muito! Pensei que tivesse um pouco mais de personalidade. E menos ignorância.

- Vou ver minha mãe em Azkaban. Nem que tenha de tirá-la de lá. Não pense que desistirei disto.

Carlinhos ouviu a confissão discreta e sussurrada de Claire. Procurou não levar a sério, sabia o quanto isso era impossível de se realizar.

Compreensão era algo distante para eles quando o assunto era aquele. Cada um com sua razão, não cederiam à opinião do outro.

Algumas semanas se passaram até eles voltarem a conversar. O assunto dos pais de Claire foi evitado como se fosse proibido. E assim, chegada a época, eles estudaram de última hora para os NIEM's. A biblioteca era mais um ponto de encontro do que um local de estudo. No entanto, não deixaram de se lamentar, às vezes com motivos infundados, sobre seus supostos fracassos em certas matérias. Mas as risadas e piadas acerca dos erros nas provas escondiam o nervosismo dos dois.

Em um dia de encontros habitual, Carlinhos se mostrou anormalmente impaciente. Não se suportando ao notar o quanto a noite se aproximava, e seu tempo com a amiga se esgotava, mudou o rumo de sua conversa com Claire.

- Desculpe, mas preciso falar uma coisa muito importante antes de entrarmos.

- Quem vê, até pensa que quer falar alguma coisa séria, Carlinhos! – ironizou ela.

- Estou falando sério. Vamos andar pelo campo de quadribol.

- Está bem, vamos – respondeu, ainda descrente.

Chegando ao campo, ela não se conteve:

- Comece! O que pode ser mais importante do que descontrair-se depois dessas provas maçantes?

- Não me pressione, Claire - ele ficou sem graça, de repente.

- Ok. Sentarei na arquibancada e esperarei você ter boa vontade.

Anoiteceu. Claire já tinha jogado seus sapatos no campo, a fim de acertá-lo, mas sua mira era muito ruim. Deitou-se em uma das tábuas e pôs-se a observar o céu, ansiosíssima. Carlinhos continuava a pensar no que dizer. Não costumava recuar em suas decisões. Porém, ao mandar uma carta para seu irmão Gui, que nada tinha contra suas atitudes, teve sua carta bisbilhotada por Percy lá no corujal. Ele resolveu se meter e o advertiu da certeira insensatez que ele estava prestes a fazer. E Carlinhos não estava muito disposto a dar crédito para Percy, que nem se aproximava de Claire com um certo medo da reação do irmão dois anos mais velho.

Contudo, Ralph tomou conhecimento do repúdio de Percy e acabou contando a Claire, advertindo-a para não dar atenção ao rapaz. Ela entristeceu-se com o ocorrido, mas nada disse para Carlinhos.

Juntando-se a Claire, Carlinhos deitou na tábua que estava acima e do lado da dela, e a fitou. Afagou seus cabelos amarrados pelo lenço azul que os unira sem querer.

- Não me importa quem foram seus pais, o que eles fizeram e o pensamento dos demais bruxos sobre sua possível conduta. Amo você, desde o momento em que resolvi conhecê-la e não fazer pré-julgamentos a seu respeito.

Ela piscou várias vezes, não tendo certeza do próximo ato. A amarga lembrança da história que sua tia contava sobre seus pais, e as advertências por cartas eram fortes. Elas vinham à sua mente com freqüência e rapidez, por conhecer a lógica contida nelas.

"... de tudo que resolveu me contar, querida, agradeço por tê-lo feito antes de uma desgraça. Desejo muito que arranje outro namorado e com este se acerte melhor. Porém, um Weasley é uma família de sangues-puros. De grifinórios. Não são más pessoas, nem pense assim! Mas a possibilidade de um grifinório sem mistura se relacionar com uma filha de uma bruxa mestiça, e um bruxo sonserino, é um tanto remota demais para meu ceticismo e experiência.

Até acredito que o rapaz, Carlinhos, esteja disposto a assumir compromisso com você. E me sinto muito feliz com isso, por mais que você seja pessimista e diga que ele olhe para outras e as observa de modo diferente. Ciúme deturpa muito a vista da gente, querida sobrinha!

Preciso, apenas, ser realista. A família dele não vai aceitá-la, e isso pode ser sua mortificação. Não seja romântica tomando seus pais como exemplo. Eles cometeram um erro se casando e você sabe que esta é minha opinião. Nem sua mãe ousou discordar.

Se Carlinhos se declarar, faça o que sua consciência mandar. Meça as conseqüências antes de dizer qualquer coisa a ele. Pode estragar a vida do rapaz..."

Claire bem queria crer que o amor supera tudo. No entanto, seu maior sonho – reencontrar sua mãe – seria, ela supunha, o que Carlos chamaria de loucura até se cansar. Precisava de alguém tão "desafortunado" quanto ela. E pela personalidade de seu amigo, sabia que ele não desistiria dela facilmente por um argumento baseado em convenções.

Olhando fixamente para o tenso rapaz, àquela altura já semelhante a um perfeito pimentão, ela o beijou tão longamente quanto seu fôlego permitiu. Quando finalmente separou-se dele, havia esquecido o que pretendia dizer. Se duvidasse, nem lembrava seu próprio nome.

Sentados, então, na mesma tábua para ficarem juntos, notaram que a noite chegara de vez. E viram uma estrela cadente. Ou, ao menos, como disse Carlinhos, parecia uma e ele não estava se importando se era ou não. Afinal, para ele, havia coisas mais relevantes a se admirar. Isto fez Claire despertar de seus devaneios e não hesitar mais em falar o que achava certo.

- Carlinhos, me perdoe pelo beijo.

- O quê? – ele ria, pois a frase soava como um grande absurdo. – Foi uma das melhores coisas que você me já meu deu, com todo o respeito.

- Dessa vez não teve graça, estou falando muito sério contigo. Minha família não conta para você, isso já entendi. Mas a sua conta para mim. E ela não vai me aceitar.

- Você não conhece os Weasley, por isso está dizendo essa besteira.

- Meu comportamento não muda o fato de eu ser filha de um Comensal. Nem modifica a chance de, um dia, você receber uma cartinha linda de um dos seus filhos, morrendo de vergonha por ser sonserino enquanto todos os seus parentes ruivos são grifinórios. Espero que você se lembre de um detalhe interessante da minha vida: somente não fui presa porque o Ministério achou que eu não represento perigo. Mas nem todo mundo vai pensar isso de mim, e vou acabar prejudicando você.

- Não vai! Está tendo um medo tolo, acreditando pouco no meu amor por você!

- O grifinório sem medo aqui não sou eu! Tenho minhas razões para não aceitar sua proposta e já as expus. O que mais você quer?

- Que diga que não me ama.

Ele estava muito alterado, e ela não gostava de constatar isto: tinha calafrios a este humor.

- Não preciso dizer nada. Sinto muito. Se não quer ser somente meu amigo, não será mais nada.

- Da minha família, eu cuido! – afirmou, enlaçando-a para não perder os olhos negros de foco. – Entendo o seu medo, mas confie em mim, ninguém vai te rejeitar!

Os lábios dela tremiam e a vontade de chorar era enorme. Em uma última tentativa, disse com o máximo de convicção que arranjara:

- Sua honra não encobre sua pobreza, Carlinhos. Preciso de um futuro melhor e acho que mereço também. De qualquer forma, não amo você. É só meu amigo, e mesmo se não fosse, eu não ficaria contigo.

As palavras saíram nítidas. O calor, anunciando como o inverno e a primavera faziam falta perante o estrondoso verão, desordenava imensamente as idéias deles. Claire não demorou-se muito por ali, já que os braços de Carlinhos não a seguravam com a mesma intensidade de antes, só pela primeira frase que dissera. O resto das alegações foram pancadas que ele recebia paulatinamente, limitando-se a compreendê-las e não prestar atenção a nada que houvesse em volta. A garota disse exatamente o que sua razão, às vezes um tanto cruel, a aconselhara. Contudo, pedir para ela olhar nos olhos dele ao anunciar sua falsa opinião, era muito.

Correndo em prantos, não prestou devida atenção ao caminho escolhido. Embrenhara-se na Floresta Proibida.

Carlinhos chegou ao Salão Comunal com uma aparência cansada. Os olhos inchados não foram vistos por seus amigos, que entretinham-se no Salão Principal, onde era servido o jantar. Sem hesitar, trocou de roupa, jogou-se na cama e decidiu não falar com quem quer que fosse. Ralph tentou acordá-lo, mas ele fingiu dormir profundamente. Passara, na verdade, a noite em claro.

De manhã, Ralph e um rapaz chamado Laurence o sacudiram impiedosamente.

- Não precisam disso, estou acordado! – resmungou, sentando-se na cama.

- Se a gente não tivesse visto você dormindo aí ontem a noite, hoje você estaria em apuros – disse Ralph, preocupado.

- Aquela sua amiga corvinal sumiu. O Filch está na TPM em estágio letal só por ter que procurá-la no castelo, e o Hagrid está lá fora com o Canino. Você estava com ela ontem quando terminamos as provas, não é? – comentou Laurence, que fazia parte do grupo de amigos que enrolava na biblioteca e saía para Hogsmeade com Carlinhos.

- Estava! E vou ajudar o Hagrid!

- Pirou? Esse pijama laranja vai assustar a Mulher Gorda, Carlinhos! – gritou Ralph.

Laurence demonstrou a intenção de segui-lo, porém Ralph disse:

- Não faria isso se fosse você.

- Por quê?

- Aposto o que quiser que ele tem tudo a ver com o sumiço dela. Logo, ela somente voltará quando ele solucionar o problema, ou deixar de enrolar e beijá-la.

- Ah, é isso mesmo que resolve qualquer chilique das mulheres. Aliás, tendo o ano inteiro para beijá-la, não sei porquê não fez isso ainda.

- Claro que você não sabe, imbecil! Já se apaixonou alguma vez?

- Falou o romântico! Não entende nada desse sentimentalismo idiota para vir me dizer isso.

- Posso não entender muito, mas vejo a cara do Carlinhos. Um completo retardado de vez em quando.

- Retardado feliz – acrescentou Laurence, jogando um travesseiro na cara de Ralph, que distraíra-se.

- Melhor você correr, seu infeliz. Porque hoje não vai comer nada no café, vai é engolir!

Alcançando o outro com destreza e aplicando um soco na cabeça dele, fê-lo tropeçar na poltrona perto da lareira. Ralph pôs-se a rir e saiu do Salão Comunal. Quando aproximou-se de uma vidraça, olhou para ela e pensou consigo que teria novidades boas sobre seu amigo nas horas subseqüentes.

Atravessando o castelo e vestindo um pijama que fora de Gui, listado de laranja e branco, Carlinhos ignorou todos os que se colocavam em seu caminho ou procuravam impedi-lo de sair de lá. Ao avistar o corpulento guarda-caça de Hogwarts, correu para sua direção.

- Hagrid!

- Calma, garoto! – bradou, parando e descendo o que, comparado ao seu tamanho, era quase um pedaço comprido de tecido entre seus enormes braços. – Ela está bem!

Ofegando de exaustão, apoiou as mãos nas pernas flexionadas, absorvendo as últimas palavras de Hagrid em seus pensamentos desordenados. Notando a preocupação do rapaz, o amável gigante deitou Claire na grama. Ela havia ferido a perna em uma das raízes protuberantes das árvores, capazes de escurecer a visão dos visitantes indesejados da Floresta. Então, o lenço que outrora adornara seus cabelos estava apertando sua panturrilha. Claire levantou-se com dificuldade e tentou abraçar Hagrid, mas ele precisou abaixar-se para ficar pouca coisa mais alto. Ela herdara a baixa estatura da família de seu pai.

- Muito obrigada. Se aquele centauro tivesse me alcançado antes de você chegar lá...

- Agora está tudo bem. Esqueça isso, mas não entre mais lá. Se não tivesse parado a maior parte da noite, eu não ia conseguir te achar tão fácil, menina. E não vou te levar pra dentro porque o professor Flitwick não vai deixar você ficar com o Carlinhos, ainda mais se descobrir que ele veio meio vestido de um jeito errado.

- Só diga que estou bem, Hagrid. Logo já entro no castelo e falo com o professor Flitwick – disse, corando. – Ele não vai brigar com você, nem com o Carlinhos. Não vamos nos demorar.

- É melhor – disse, tentando esconder o riso. Entendera perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo entre os dois e não queria atrapalhar, apesar de saber que não ficariam, de qualquer maneira, muito tempo a sós.

Carlinhos a apoiou e ficou indeciso entre ajudá-la a caminhar ou parar e conversar. Percebendo o olhar confuso dele, Claire passou levemente as mãos no rosto dele, incitando-o a fechar os olhos e sentir seu toque.

- Carlos, olhe para mim – obedecendo-a, ela criou coragem para dizer o que fugiu-lhe durante a noite. – Não sei se mereço, mas me perdoe. Menti porque tenho medo e não sei explicar a você o motivo desse sentimento ser tão grande. Mas ele não se sobrepõe ao amor que sinto por você. Perdoe minha praticidade, crueldade, falsidade, o excesso de convenções e tudo o que eu disse ontem.

Ele não permitiu que as desculpas se estendessem. Ignorando possíveis espectadores, a beijou intensamente, tanto quanto na noite anterior. Somente se separaram ao ouvirem a voz fininha de Flitwick e temerem a altivez de Minerva ao lado deles, ambos implacáveis na aparência mas achando a situação um tanto bonita, na verdade.

Madame Pomfrey quase teve um ataque de nervoso ao ver o ferimento profundo. Expulsara Carlinhos da Ala Hospitalar por diversas vezes, e em uma dessas ele levou consigo o lenço azul mesclado ao marrom – pois o sangue havia envelhecido no tecido. Somente sabia que desejava ficar com ele como uma lembrança, independente das piadas de seus amigos a respeito disso.

Por ser final de ano letivo, Claire só teve um dia de detenção, mesmo explicando o caso para o diretor da Corvinal. Embevecida com os preparativos da festa de formatura, nem falou com Carlinhos antes da grande noite.

O calor já era mais evidente naquela época do ano, porém ela teve de se contentar com um vestido longo, em virtude do corte em sua perna. Escolhendo um vestido verde claro e prendendo seus cabelos pretos e compridos em um penteado elegante, salpicando algumas pérolas nele, ela chegou imponente no salão. Viu sua tia e o advogado da família, o sr. Henderson, que ela desconfiava ter algum interesse afetivo pela sua acompanhante.

- Querida, você se superou! Está mais linda do que eu podia supor!

- Obrigada, tia – ela abraçou a mulher, e logo partiu para abraçar seu velho amigo. – Sr. Henderson, espero que não me trate com cordialidade hoje e tenha dormido durante a tarde, assim não sairá daqui tão cedo.

- Dormi sim, Claire. Sua tia cuidou disso muito bem, me trancando no seu quarto e ameaçando não me tirar de lá enquanto não pegasse no sono.

Ela corou violentamente e não conseguiu encará-lo após o comentário. Sem demora, mudou o rumo da conversa:

- E o seu amigo Carlinhos Weasley?

- Não o vi ainda, mas creio que está com a família.

- Certamente. Vá procurá-lo. Preciso conhecê-lo, não acha?

- É, precisa – disse, tentando disfarçar seu real interesse ao apresentá-lo à tia.

- Aproveite e traga suas amigas. Clarice é uma ótima companhia, por exemplo!

- Minhas amigas ainda estavam se arrumando quando desci.

- Então espere uma delas chegar para ir até Carlinhos. Fica desagradável ir sozinha.

- Por que não vai comigo?

Clarice e Melinda não podiam aparecer em hora mais providencial para Judy. Ela abraçou as garotas, elogiando suas roupas e beleza, enquanto Henderson sussurrou para Claire:

- Sua tia não gosta da idéia de você namorar o rapaz. Ela disfarça, mas está estranha nos últimos tempos, Claire. Duvido que aprove algum envolvimento entre vocês depois do término desta festa. O que me diz sobre isso?

- Estou feliz de saber que ele me ama, e não importa a opinião de ninguém. Tenho certeza, hoje ele me pedirá em namoro para minha tia. E ela não poderá fazer escândalo num lugar tão cheio, apesar de ser do feitio dela.

- Acharia prudente você não ficar tão segura. Nem quanto ao rapaz, nem à sua tia.

- Por quê?

- Segurança demais anuvia nossos olhos.

Alarmada com os julgamentos dele, Claire não esperou suas amigas se desvencilharem de sua tia. Tratou de ir para os jardins. Clarice, sendo a amiga mais íntima de Claire, conhecia o apreço dela por ar fresco, sobretudo naquele tempo abafado, e a encontrou algum tempo depois.

- Qual o problema?

- Minha tia não quer que eu namore o Carlinhos.

- Mas ele nem te pediu em namoro ainda.

- O que está insinuando com isso?

- Ei, não se aborreça comigo! Não estou dizendo que ele não vai pedir. Só sugeri que não sofresse por antecipação. Enquanto ele não pede, vá convencendo sua tia sobre o caráter dele, tente apresentá-los, fazer ela pegar amizade com a sra. Weasley.

- Nem eu tenho coragem para chegar perto da família dele! Estou insegura, com vergonha.

- Vergonha de quê? Mulher, acorda! Ele está um idiota de tanto que olha para você. Aliás, está procurando você e prometi para ele que a levaria ao encontro dele e dos Weasley.

- Sua traíra, você não vai fazer isso!

- Vou. Agora que assumiu sua insegurança, vou sim. Pode estar baqueada com essa história de ficar apaixonada, mas não deixarei você perder toda a razão e compustura. Não é essa a Claire que eu conheço, faça-me o favor!

- Podemos demorar mais um pouquinho? – suplicou.

- Nem um segundo! Está louca? Vai deixar a sogra esperando pra ela ficar implicante desde o princípio? Nem pensar! E além do mais, o irmão do seu queridinho me agrada muito.

- Você não toma jeito, né?

- Deus me livre. Se eu tiver juízo, acabo louca e medrosa como você – disse, praticamente arrastando-a dos jardins.

Carlinhos estava quase no meio do Salão, perto da inédita pista de dança. Não conteve um sorriso quando viu Claire. Com o abraço terno dele, ela sentiu esvair-se o antigo medo de decepcioná-lo. Clarice não pretendia atrapalhar os dois, então procurou suas amigas o mais rápido possível.

Molly Weasley pareceu sinceramente contente ao conhecê-la. E assim foi com Arthur.

- A moça é sua namorada, Carlinhos?

- Quase, pai. Preciso falar com a tia dela antes.

- A tia? Você não tem pais, querida? – perguntou Molly, com pouco preocupada com ela.

- É... não, não tenho. Meu pai morreu e minha mãe não está... quer dizer, ela está longe.

Sendo perceptível o abalo dela ao falar nos pais, Arthur mudou de assunto:

- Carlinhos disse que você se machucou. Já está melhor?

- Bastante. A marca vai ficar, porque a raiz estava embebida de uma substância mágica que já não lembro o nome. Então, ficará de lembrança. Difícil será explicar aos meus amigos trouxas de onde veio essa marca feia!

- Tem amizade com trouxas? – os olhos de Arthur brilharam automaticamente, e Molly lançou um olhar de desânimo para os filhos.

- Agora sim esta moça conquistou a simpatia de seu pai, Carlinhos.

- E a sua, mamãe?

- Só por essa sua carinha de feliz eu já aprovo esta moça, meu querido! – disse, beijando-o na bochecha.

Momentos depois, Gui chamou Carlinhos para conversar com ele afastado dos familiares.

- Não vai contar o que há com os pais dela?

- Agora não.

- Ela tem vergonha e é compreensível. Você me disse que ela recusou você justamente por não querer prejudicá-lo com as confusões dos pais. E não contando pra mamãe e pro papai, significa que também sente vergonha do que ela é, sendo que conquistou a confiança dela com esse argumento.

- Gui, o que você está achando, hein? Não vou enganar ninguém, só não quero contar uma história dessa no meio de uma festa!

- Podia ter contado quando os encontrou. Teve várias oportunidades. Tentei começar o assunto, mas você me impediu. O Percy mesmo anda soltando piadas em casa sem que eles compreendam, até briguei com ele por isso. Ouça-me: eles precisam saber logo, ou vão achar que ela não é boa pessoa e tinha intenção de enganá-los.

- Vou contar hoje mesmo, se insiste tanto. Vá dançar com ela.

- Como? – sobressaltou-se.

- Vá dançar com ela. Quando eu terminar aqui, vou encontrá-la.

- Ok. Mas não enrole, ela vai desconfiar de algo. E avise antes, dê uma desculpa. Não quero me passar por cunhado descarado, por favor!

- Pode deixar, Gui – disse, rindo do irmão. – Você não tem vocação pra isso.

Comentando sobre a necessidade de ver os amigos e conversar com os pais a respeito de sua escolha de tratar de animais mágicos, Carlinhos pediu para Claire dançar um pouco com seu irmão. Ela tinha certeza de que ele falaria dos problemas dela, mas resolveu não transparecer seus pensamentos, a fim de tranqüilizá-lo. Gui, sem jeito e saída, a levou para a pista de dança.

Carlinhos não demorou muito para explicar a situação dela. Os pais eram Comensais, o pai foi morto por aurores, a mãe presa em Azkaban e condenada. Todavia, Claire não pretendia seguir os passos deles, e não achava certo suas atitudes. Preocupados, porém confiando em suas impressões sobre a garota, eles ficaram momentaneamente pensativos. Então, Molly disse:

- É uma coisa difícil de ignorar, meu filho. Não estou contra a Claire, pode ficar sossegado. Mas eu e seu pai queremos o seu bem. Se você quer tanto ficar com ela e confia em seu caráter, não vamos impedi-lo.

Ela buscou cumplicidade em Arthur, e a obteve.

- Sua mãe resumiu tudo. Não iremos contra sua vontade, porque ela parece ser uma boa moça. E estuda com ela, já teria percebido algo suspeito. Mas este não parece ser o caso. Agora vá dançar com ela, porque Gui está muito risonho e não é comum ele ficar assim por causa de uma simples dança.

Agradecendo a compreensão dos pais e correndo para tirar Claire dos braços de Gui, Carlinhos tornou-se lívido.

- Estão gostando da dança?

- Adorando. Principalmente agora que seu irmão achou uma admiradora! Ele olha para ela enquanto me abraça, e fica descrevendo a moça todinha, imaginando como seria abraçá-la. Estou aqui dando umas dicas de como ele deve abordá-la quando acabar a música.

Suspirando nada discretamente de alívio, Carlinhos sorriu para os dois e deu um soco leve nas costas de Gui.

- Quase pensei besteiras sobre sua alegria desmedida!

- E pelo jeito, eu quase morro por seu ciúme infundado, né? Espere acabar a música e não me olhe mais com aquela cara de inimigo mortal.

- Desculpe – subitamente, suas orelhas avermelharam-se.

- Não precisa. Ela está bonita, precisa ter cuidado mesmo.

- Gui, não ajude! – brincou ela, rindo.

A música findou, e Carlinhos a tomou nos braços com ansiedade.

- Estava sonhando com esse dia, sabia?

- Claro que sabia. Dizem que quando a gente pensa muito em uma pessoa, é porque ela também está pensando na gente.

- Isso não serve para todos, mas no nosso caso, cabe como uma luva.

Apesar da aproximação, combinaram não se beijar na pista. Afinal, a tia de Claire ainda não aprovara o envolvimento dos dois. Carlinhos contou a ela a boa reação dos pais em relação aos seus infortúnios, e isto deu ânimo para ela levá-lo até Judy e o sr. Henderson.

- Tia, esse é o Carlinhos.

Ela o cumprimentou um pouco desconcertada.

- Olá, rapaz. Minha sobrinha escreve muito a seu respeito.

- É? – grunhiu ele.

- Sim. Ouso dizer que no verso de alguma prova, ela escreveu seu nome.

- Tia, não tem graça – disse, entre dentes.

- E onde está sua família?

- Do outro lado do salão, senhora...?

- Judy Melbridge.

- Então, sra. Melbridge, adorarei apresentá-la à minha família, mas antes eu queria pedir sua sobrinha... é... pedi-la em namoro.

Ele se esforçava ao máximo para passar convicção a ela, mesmo diante de seu nervosismo.

- Bem, acredito que ela não faz objeção a isso. Portanto, não posso fazer nada para impedi-los. E nem quero, por favor, não pense assim! Só desejo o melhor para minha Claire, você compreende.

- Sim, entendo.

- Então, considerem-se namorados. Não que já não tenham se considerado antes, claro – disse, rindo afetadamente.

Claire beijou a mão da tia, abraçou Henderson e saiu de mãos dadas com Carlinhos, correndo do Salão em direção aos jardins. Henderson, conhecendo Judy minuciosamente, esperou ela sentar-se e afirmou:

- Você está estranha. E não gosta do rapaz. Espero, somente, que não atrapalhe os dois. Melhor futuro ela não pode ter. Ele não tem muitas posses, disso sei porque conheço os Weasley, mas são uma família unida e prestimosa. Reafirmo, ela não encontrará coisa melhor.

- Ah, John, você não enxerga muito longe – lamentou. – Sua ambição é algo triste.

- Pode ser. Mas a sua está me surpreendendo nos últimos meses.

Mirando-o com desagrado, ela foi pegar um refresco e deixou-o alguns momentos só. Porém, sabia bem o quanto ele era esperto, e não fugiria dele por muito tempo. A opinião dele não contava para ela, apesar dos anos de amizade. A teimosia e personalidade dela eram fortes demais para ser alguém flexível.

Embora a noite tenha se mostrado um tanto conturbada, o casal não se importava com os acontecimentos à volta. Após não se desgrudarem e deleitarem-se em carinhos e conversas animadas, marcaram um encontro n'A Toca.

- Vou à casa de sua tia daqui a dois dias. Depois de amanhã, me espere no jardim. Ela não parece gostar muito de mim, então prefiro encontrá-la pronta, sem precisar entrar na casa.

- Nem pense em me fazer uma desfeita desta! – disse, afrontada. – Vai entrar em minha casa, falar com minha tia e tudo o mais. Ela pode não gostar de você agora, mas depois vai ver o quanto estava equivocada.

- Espero.

- Pode ser cisma sua, também.

- Ah, não. Pergunte para aquele advogado que estava com ela. Sinto que ele compartilha da mesma opinião.

- Vocês homens adoram se defender. Esqueça essa bobagem, preciso ir.

- Acredita que já tenho saudade?

- Não, não acredito. São só dois dias! E nem fui embora ainda.

- Você deve amar se ver livre de mim. Nem saudade sente! Eu me sinto um idiota assim.

- Não é idiota. Eu também vou sentir saudades, só não queria dizer para não sentir isso cada vez mais forte.

- Você é pior do que eu.

- Não comece a ficar convencido. Idiota por idiota, nós dois o somos, tá?

- Ok. Retardados felizes, como disse o Laurence.

Demoraram-se a se separar, entre beijos e despedidas repetidas. Eram somente dois dias, porém parecia uma leva de anos para os dois.

No dia em que iria buscar sua namorada, Carlinhos sobressaltou-se ao ler o Profeta Diário. Não acreditando no que leu, foi até a casa da tia de Claire, como o combinado. Os destroços da casa consumida pelas chamas um dia antes, inspiraram nele um desespero sem precedentes. Caminhando no jardim destruído da residência, observou as flores secas – e lembrou-se do quanto ela gostava de cuidar delas ao voltar para as férias. Esfarelou-as devagar.

Permitiu-se chorar para não reter tanto seu sofrimento, não descontá-lo em ninguém quando chegasse em sua casa. Ele a perdera num incêndio acidental e com auxílio de magia. Infelizmente, na hora do ocorrido, ela e a tia estava dormindo. O saquinho de pó para atiçar o fogo da lareira caiu perto das chamas, com intermédio do vento que soprava levemente dentro do local, pois as janelas estavam abertas. Ninguém soube explicar o motivo da lareira estar acesa em pleno verão. Claire morreu dormindo e não sofreu, e ele decidiu se apoiar nisso.

Guardou o anel de compromisso comprado no dia anterior, desaparatou perto d'A Toca. Não precisava de ninguém ao seu lado por um bom tempo. Andou até seu corpo dar sinais de completo cansaço. Este estágio demorou a acontecer, por ele se ver tão perdido em lembranças e pensamentos acerca do acidente. Concluíra amargamente que o vento os uniu e separou de modo brusco e definitivo. E por muitos anos, resolveu isolar o assunto. Seus irmãos também evitaram comentá-lo, e isso o fez esquecer. Ou, ao menos, aquietar a dor para ele seguir a vida.

Apesar de deixar para trás o ocorrido, o lenço azul tomado por sangue ficou dentro de uma de suas gavetas, em um fundo falso. De certas coisas, não conseguimos nos livrar, nem quando almejamos seriamente.

No dia do acidente, Claire deixou-se cair pesadamente no sofá negro da sala da tia, mantendo seu olhar perdido de apaixonada.

- É bom que esta casa esteja um nojo, porque quero me distrair muito do modo mais desgastante possível e não sentir o tempo passar. Carlinhos disse que me buscará amanhã para me apresentar a toda a família dele como namorada.

- Minha sobrinha, agora que chegamos em casa, podemos conversar mais à vontade. Esqueça este Weasley – disse, ríspida.

- Tia, não entendo porque fala desse jeito dele!

- Ouça-me e volte para este planeta, Claire.

Como sua doce parente poucas vezes tratou-a daquela maneira, Claire calou-se e endireitou-se no sofá.

- Melhor assim – nervosa, a mulher pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro. – Claire, lembra-se de quando eu dizia para se esforçar o máximo que pudesse em Hogwarts?

- Perfeitamente.

- Então, querida, devia entender que se esforçar não era arrumar um rapaz sem ter onde cair morto. Quanto mais um Weasley.

- Você disse que eles eram boa gente, e tratou bem o Carlinhos na festa!

- E são boas pessoas. Este é o problema. Você não pertence à esfera daquele tipo de ralé que adora prejudicar os que realmente deviam governar este mundo. Tratei bem o rapaz porque você não me deu opção.

- Não estou entenden...

- Você é uma corvinal, grifinória estúpida ou uma lufa-lufa mesmo? – gritou, aborrecida.

- Pra ser sincera, eu estou entendendo alguma coisa, mas não estou gostando disso – respondeu, ainda confusa.

- Todavia, tem alguém que a fará mudar de ânimo.

Os olhos castanhos e penetrantes da bruxa miravam um visitante. Claire precisou virar-se para ver quem estava ali, atrás dela. Uma mulher de cabelos louros, olhos incrivelmente azuis e de traços delicados se exibia em um sobretudo negro.

- Minha menina! Tão parecida com seu pai! Só a pele não é tão branca como a dele, que parecia estar doente às vezes.

- Quem é você?

Sorrindo, a estranha aparentemente frágil alisou com carinho a face de Claire. Ela se retraiu, tornando-se agressiva à medida que a encarava melhor.

- Até adivinho o que está acontecendo aqui, em partes. Mas não gosto nada de pensar o quanto a explicação dessa situação deve ser sórdida!

- Está triste de perceber que sua mãe não passou nem perto de Azkaban?

- Preferia que estivesse lá apodrecendo. Sentiria-me menos traída!

- Ora, bobagem. Não foram aurores que vieram aqui me buscar, foram meus amigos. Meus e de seu pai.

- Vai me dizer agora que ele está vivo também?

- Não, o que é uma enorme perda para mim – a menção de Kevin fez Samantha assumir um tom sério. – Muito bem, minha filha, agora você terminou Hogwarts, já está crescida para ajudar sua mãe. Realmente, o Ministério não pode imaginar que estou viva. Macnair pôde intervir a meu favor, dizendo que me matou, entregou um corpo. Eles acreditaram, e ele pediu encarecidamente para nada publicarem nos jornais, a fim de não traumatizar você. Pelo menos isso aqueles idiotas aceitaram. Você também foi otimamente instruída por sua tia para não sair falando da sua vida para qualquer um, então nem tivemos problemas. Pude reconstruir minha vida e agora posso levar você para viver comigo. Vai esperar a hora bem perto da mamãe.

- Hora de quê? – ela falava tremendo de raiva e decepção.

- Viver como trouxa, mas treinando muito com tudo o que ensinarei a você sobre Magia Negra e Artes das Trevas. Faremos uns trabalhos escusos para uns velhos amigos, e quem sabe o mestre não retorna!

- Mestre! Você acha mesmo que sou como você? – perguntou, demonstrando nojo.

- Acho – respondeu, sorrindo cinicamente. – E se não for, será. Cuidarei disso, não se preocupe. Mas vamos parar de conversa, precisamos agir rápido! Judy, você tem certeza de que conseguirá seguir com o plano?

- Claro, Sam! Está tudo pronto, só falta o toque final. E vocês não podem estar aqui quando acontecer.

- Evidente. Entendeu sua tia, não? Vamos embora. Estou louca para mostrar sua casa novinha. E não se preocupe, ser trouxa é fácil e só fachada. Espero que tudo termine em breve.

- Pois se depender de mim, você vai esperar aquele monstro do Voldemort sozinha! Não sou obrigada a compactuar com uma insanidade desta, já sou maior de idade e não quero mais saber de vocês duas! O sr. Henderson tinha razão quando afirmou que você estava estranha, tia. Ele só não deve imaginar que você é tão desgraçada!

- Amanhã, ele só vai imaginar que estou morta. E você também.

- Como enganou ele esse tempo todo?

- O Ministério contou sobre a morte de sua mãe, e eu pedi a ele para guardar segredo. Lágrimas são úteis para manipular os homens, dependendo da situação.

- Eu odeio vocês, suas loucas! Estão pensando que vão escapar dos aurores? Eles vão acabar com a graça de vocês em um instante!

Samantha fitou a filha com pena.

- Por que será que somente Cruciatus esclarece a mente das pessoas, Judy?

- Não sei, Sam. Mas acho que não tem escolha. Ela deve estar pensando em fugir com aquele Weasley.

- Kevin podia estar aqui para ensiná-la a cuspir em gente daquela espécie, só ele sabia fazer isso com perfeição – seu olhar perdido e carregado de falsidade fez Claire pensar em aparatar, mas a tia a segurou.

- Dispenso o estudo de Legilimencia para ler a mente dos jovens, são previsíveis demais – disse Judy, procurando acompanhar o afável disfarce de bondade da irmã.

- Usem o tanto de feitiços que conhecerem, porque voluntariamente não farei nada para favorecer vocês! Duas ordinárias que mentiram pra mim a vida toda! – Samantha pegou sua varinha e olhou-a displicentemente, rindo com a irmã. Claire não se intimidou e continuou a exaltar a voz, pois não tinha como fugir: - Querem saber quando o fraco do Lord amado de vocês vai voltar? Nunca! Se um bebê conseguiu vencê-lo, é capaz dele voltar e ser esmagado como um rato asqueroso em poucos segundos. Deve ser cômodo pra ele ter um bando de idiotas lambendo o pé dele mesmo depois de liquidado. Mostra o quanto nenhum Comensal tem personalidade ou orgulho de si, para seguir um fracassado.

- Crucio!

Samantha perdera a paciência. Executou a Maldição Imperdoável com veemência, provocando uma dor expansiva em sua filha. Ela bradava e se debatia completamente fora de seu juízo. As Comensais abandonaram a garota na sala de estar para terminar seu plano. Fizeram dois cadáveres flutuarem até os quartos de Judy e Claire, ajeitaram-nos nas camas e retornaram à sala.

Acima da lareira, havia muitos saquinhos coloridos. Grande parte deles, de cor amena, continha pó-de-flu. Três dos dez, de tons escuros, abrigavam um pó que atiçava exageradamente o fogo. Ele era útil para os meses de inverno, pois a temperatura da casa assemelhava-se ao tempo do lado de fora.

Judy afrouxou o laço do invólucro verde musgo e deixou o pó cair gradativamente dentro da lareira. Antes dos pequenos grãos formarem um montinho pesado o suficiente para se espalharem e chegarem próximos ao fogo, Judy aparatou com Claire nos braços. Samantha saiu da casa pelos fundos e escondeu-se entre as folhas das árvores da residência vizinha. Pacientemente, aguardou a casa incendiar-se até vizinhos e autoridades serem atraídos pelas chamas.

Satisfeita, desaparatou rumo à rua trouxa onde levava uma tranqüila vida de vendedora de cosméticos em uma loja sofisticada. Adorava dizer aos vizinhos que sua filha viria fazer companhia a ela. No entanto, já imaginava qual doença inventaria para Claire, a fim de dar uma desculpa convincente aos curiosos.

Ao chegar em seu esconderijo, contemplou Claire espalhada na cama, sem condições de se mover de tão exausta e dorida. Temendo que ela enlouquecesse caso recebesse um feitiço daquele a cada intenção de revolta, Samantha tomou uma decisão definitiva de um dia para outro. Comunicou-a às duas novas moradoras na manhã subseqüente:

- Eu sei que não ama sua mãe, sua ingrata – disse, expressando mágoa e sentando-se ao lado da filha. – Mas não quero que morra, me tratá mais lucro se viver. E com a vida, vai aprender a me respeitar ou, no mínimo, entender que não tem saída, minha menina.

Respondendo ao sorriso consternado da mãe, ela fez uma expressão de raiva. O cansaço ainda a dominava, e a compreensão de não poder enfrentar a mãe obrigou a moça a não tentar sair da cama.

- Abandone esse ódio. Esse sentimento cega as pessoas, assim como o amor. Seja indiferente e alcance qualquer meta, Claire. A indiferença vence as emoções exageradas e tolas e é amiga da racionalidade. Lembre-se do que o Chapéu Seletor fez. Não foi para a Corvinal à toa, tenho certeza. Será igual a mim, senão melhor, depois de entender a que veio neste mundo – acariciando os longos cabelos negros da garota, mostrou com a mão livre um frasco preenchido por um líquido vermelho sangue.

- Permacerá fraca até Macnair me ajudar a treiná-la e ensinar seus novos estudos. Nada de tentativas de fuga por aqui, ou gritos noturnos. Não vamos acordar os vizinhos por bobagens ou nos machucar por descuidos tolos, certo? Hoje mesmo você saboreará essa maravilha. Dizem ter gosto de sangue mesmo, mas nunca quis me certificar – aproximando-se do ouvido da filha, sibilou. – Depois você me conta qual é o sabor e a mamãe providenciará mais destes. Quem sabe daqui há alguns anos, não mudamos de poção e você vai me informando o quanto elas são gostosas para traidoras como você?

Odiando-se por sentir as lágrimas vindo aos olhos, Claire mordeu a língua para conter o avanço delas antes de Samantha deixá-la sozinha.

- Se vai chorar, é tarde. Há essa hora, seu Weasley pé rapado já sabe da sua morte. Ou melhor: para ele, considere-se morta de verdade. Porque ele nunca vai encontrá-la aqui.

Ela apagou a luz, fechou a porta devagar e não a trancou. Na escuridão, Claire tentou imaginar a tristeza de Carlinhos ao iludir-se com a forjada morte dela. Entregando-se ao pranto, desejou sinceramente que ele a esquecesse.

Não alimentava a esperança de reencontrá-lo. Apenas repousava, esperando a morte chegar com a previsível dose exarcebada de poções. Ou ainda, um dia, esperava a oportunidade de vingar-se. Enquanto a chance não vinha, restava a pura indiferença à realidade. Nas suas lembranças, ao menos, ninguém poderia se interpor. E, com o tempo, ela desgostou de falar, exceto quando uma febre alta a assaltava, principalmente no verão, mesmo com as janelas sempre fechadas, impossibilitando a distinção das estações.

"Perdão, Carlos, por amá-lo e causar sofrimento. Foi a maldita brisa de verão..."

Nota do autor: Essa fic me deu um trabalho imenso, mas adorei escrevê-la. Dedico-a para Centaura, que me ajudou muito com incentivo e opinião sobre o início da fic. E ao Anderson, que me pentelhou tanto para ler esta fic (achei isso ótimo, viu?)! rs Ela foi feita para o I Challenge de Personagens Originais do 3V. E revisada em 2007.


End file.
